¡Casado!
by andreina-chan
Summary: jaden y jesse son forzado a un indeseado matrimonio, comenzando como los peores enemigos veran que quiza si puedan convivir juntos
1. Chapter 1

Jaden-19 años

Jaden-19 años

Jesse- 20 años

Alexis-20 años

Zane-21 años

**El anuncio**

"Que quieres decir con matrimonio arreglado??" – grito jaden

"Jaden, escucha se que estas molesto por toda la idea"

"No tienes ni idea"

"Pero, esto funcionara" – el Sr. Yuki intentaba convencer a su enfadado hijo

"Que funcionara… QUE ESTO FUNCIONARA! Padre me estoy casando con un completo extraño, como se que el hijo de tu amiga no es un psicópata asesino nacional"

"Jaden yo"

"Solo déjame en paz" – jaden salio de ahí

……………………..………..

El apartamento de jesse

……..………………………..

"¿Madre que hiciste que?"

"Hizo un arreglo para que te casaras con el hijo de un amigo" – sonó la voz de la Sra. Anderson como si no fuera la gran cosa

"Madre, no me voy a ca…"

"Si lo harás jesse, te llamara después para hablar de los arreglos y será mejor que los recojas" – y con eso colgó el teléfono dejando a un jesse sin habla

"OH si!… conozco esa mirada, que hizo mi tía esta vez?" – zane pregunto (n/a: son familia en este fic) mirando por encima del televisor

"Ella perdió la cabeza… la mujer perdió su maldita cabeza" – jesse rió sarcásticamente – "ella quiere un matrimonio arreglado entre yo y el hijo de uno de sus amigos"

"SIP… suena a algo que mi tía haría" – dijo zane frotando sus manos

"No me voy a casar con nadie, incluso si eso significa que tenga que ir a donde ella y decirle gentilmente QUE NO ME CASARE HASTA VAYA A UN PSIQUIATRA A ARREGLAR SU ESTUPIDA MENTE" – jesse hervía del coraje

"J-Jesse es de mi tía de la que estamos hablando, la persona que te dio la vida y te la puede quitar en cualquier momento… así que solo siéntate y cálmate "– dijo tranquilamente zane

"Tienes razón ella me hará casarme de una u otra manera. Es mas ella podría estar escuchando cada una de nuestras palabras en este momento" – comento el otro mirando a los lados como buscando algo

"Jesse ahora estas siendo paranoico"

"No ahí nada que ver con el que sea paranoico cuando viene de mi madre o se te olvida como ella nos fuerza a decir la verdad"

"Detente ahí mismo, pierdo el sentido de la piernas cada que pienso en eso"

…………………………...

**La casa de jaden**

……………………………

**En el teléfono con Alexis**

"Alexis, un matrimonio arreglado. No estoy listo para el tipo de compromiso en el cual tengo que casarme con una persona desconocida"

"Puede que no sea tan malo como tu dices…"

"Como puedes decir eso Alexis, esto ya es malo" – dijo jaden enojado

"Jaden solo intento decir que…"

"Alexis lo siento es solo que estoy muy estresado con todo esto" –jaden suspiro profundamente- "te llamare mas tarde…adiós" – agrego débilmente

"Adiós."

En ese mismo momento su hermano chazz entro al cuarto

"Hola" – dijo dócilmente

"Podrías tocar?" – dijo tirándole la almohada en la cara pero el la atrapo

"Que te pasa…OH… papa ya te lo dijo cierto?"

"Así que tu también lo sabias?"

"….Si…"

"Así que mas sabes de esto? Veo que todo el mundo sabe todo acerca de esto excepto yo"

"Jaden lo siento… yo también odio la idea" – lo abrazo fuertemente

"Es tan difícil… porque yo… porque siempre yo tengo que llevar las opciones difíciles. Pude haber dicho no… pero solo decepcionaría a papa"

"OH jaden" –suspiro débilmente-"lo que te estoy a punto de decir estas seguro de que lo quieres escuchar?"

Jaden solo cabeceo en afirmación, no confiando en su voz interior lo cual podría llegar a ser un GRAN error

"Tu boda… es en 2 días"

Continuara…

Bien este es una traducción que una amiga me pidió que hiciera espero les guste, en otras palabras los créditos van para x-Melodyz-x, se que es corto pero ya traduciré mas RxR


	2. Chapter 2

Arreglo matrimonial

**Arreglo matrimonial**

Durante el resto de la noche lo único que se puso escuchar era el sonido de los gemidos sollozos que jaden daba. Minutos después chazz bajo las escaleras con un tazón de sopa que jaden se negó a tomar

"el no comerá nada…lo único que hace es llorar" dijo chazz

"_lo siento jaden yo no pensé que fuera de esta forma" _el Sr. Yuki pensó

--

La mañana siguiente

Jaden sintió una fría brisa pegar contra su rostro por lo que intento tomar las sabanas y ponerlas cerca su cara solo para darse cuenta de que no estaban ahí. Se levanto de la cama y todo los recuerdos aparecieron rápidamente en su mente, se tiro de nuevo en la cama buscando por su teléfono escribiéndole a Alexis:

_Te espero en la cafetería en media hora, realmente necesito hablar contigo._ Presiono la opción de enviar y segundo después recibió un mensaje de ella

Si, desde luego…

Cerrando el teléfono, busco una toalla y ropa limpia y se dirijo al baño

--

10 minutos después

Salio del baño con la toalla puesta de su cintura para abajo, entro a su cuarto y se vistió con una camisa negra, unos jeans, y unos zapatos deportivos, y se dirigió a la cafetería

……………………………………………

La cafetería

……………………………………………

Jaden miro hacia los lados en la cafetería, en busca de una mesa donde consiguiera a cierta rubia

"jaden por aquí" Alexis agito su mano desde la mesa donde se encontraba

"Hola Alexis, gracias por venir"

"desde luego, y dime ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?"

"estoy tan confundido Alexis"

"déjame adivinar, ¿es sobre tu matrimonio?"

"Si" dice jaden soltando un suspiro "no se que hacer me voy a casar en 2 días… DOS días Alexis no se como manejar esto"

"¿ya le preguntaste a tu padre porque te vas a casar?"

"no, no e hablado con el desde que me dijo eso"

"jaden necesitas hablar con el, escúchalo a ver que te dice"

"es que siento como si me hubieran excluido sabes, todos lo sabían excepto yo, pero el decidió decírmelo dos días antes de mi…la boda" dijo en tono molesto

"jaden, no puedes estar enojado con el por siempre, el punto es saber si el tiene una razón para hacerte esto, pero eres tan obstinado que no escuchas o preguntas"

"Yo…yo"

"¡eres su hijo menor y el se preocupa por ti mucho tu lo sabias! Estar molesto con el o con chazz o alguien mas no va a detener la boda o hacerte sentir mejor y lo sabes" Alexis miro fijamente a jaden por una respuesta

"Alexis, ya se eso…"

"¿entonces porque estas tan molesto con el?"

"no estoy molesto con el, solo estoy asustado" jaden se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar pero no lo hizo

"OH jaden ven aquí" Alexis abrazo a jaden "¿que te parece si hablo con tu papá y veo que hago?

"no, yo necesito hablar con el"

"bueno lo haremos los 2 juntos" jaden solo la miro a los ojos y cabeceó en afirmación

"bueno vamos entonces" por primera vez en toda la mañana una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de jaden, se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta…

_SPLASH!!_

"mi café" dijo jesse (n/a: ellos no se conocen, por lo que no saben que se van a casar, ok?) "¡¡mira por donde vas, gracias a ti la MITAD de mi café esta en tu ropa!!"

"OH _siento tanto_ que seas un maldito ciego" jaden respondió sarcástico (n/a: otra cosa, jaden normalmente no actuaría así todo se debe al estrés de la boda , por lo que se tendrá que descargar debes en cuando)

"no, yo lo _siento_, mi mano le lanza automáticamente cosas a las personas que son rudas."

"si, lo ves admites que es tu culpa, TU me tiraste tu café y ahora esta en todo mi cuerpo y ahora también huelo a café "

"tienes razón tu lo tienes puesto, ahora dame mi dinero de vuelta"

"¡que!"

"ya me escuchaste"

"tu retrasado hijo de p…"

"¡BIEN!, detengámonos aquí, te llamo después Alexis" Zane beso suavemente la mejilla de Alexis

Alexis rió tontamente "de acuerdo"

"Zane, apúrate antes de que este niño loco siga avergonzándonos" dijo jesse fulminando con la mirada a jaden

"si será mejor que nos vayamos la gente no esta mirando, adiós Alexis, adiós jaden OH de veras lo siento por lo del café" zane le dio una servilleta y rápidamente se marcho

"¡¡hey!! No e terminado contigo desgra…"

"jaden solo déjalo ir además hemos atraído mucha la atención" jaden miro el lugar y vio que todo los estaban mirando a el, jaden solo gruño. "además creo que querrás cambiar tu ropa"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En la casa de jaden

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"entonces, vamos a hablar con tu papa de una vez" dijo Alexis

"¿ahora?"

"si, le vas a tener que hablar en algún momento"

"bueno, supongo…" jaden susurro

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Habitación del Sr. Yuki

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

TOC TOC

"adelante" dijo el Sr. Yuki

"hola Sr. Yuki" dijo Alexis mientras jaden solo miraba

"¿ahí algo de lo que ustedes quieren hablar?" pregunto el Sr.yuki

"si, es sobre la boda de jaden" Alexis intento empujar a jaden hacia delante pero con lo obstinado que era no se movió

"estoy escuchando"

"tal vez yo no conozca los detalles pero estoy segura de que jaden no esta listo para casarse en solo días"

"¿jaden eso es cierto?"

"S-Si" dijo débilmente

"y estaba esperanzada en si podrían retrasar la boda al menos por un mes" miro fijamente al Sr. Yuki

"gracias por venir a hablarme sobre esto, hablare con akaria (n/a, hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de que no les había puesto nombres a los padres de jesse y jaden jeje…) y ver si puede hacer algo, ¿ahí algo mas que quieran preguntar?"

"jaden dile ahora" Alexis susurro

"de acuerdo" jaden susurro "¿papa… porque tengo que casarme con un desconocido? ¿Por qué fue a mi a quien eligieron?." . hablo en voz quebrada realmente no lo soportaba

"creo que mereces una explicación… ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenias una enfermedad muy grave cuando naciste?"

"¿si, pero eso que tiene que ver con que me vaya a casar?"

Tu necesitabas una operación, recuerda que el doctor dijo que pronto morirías si no recibías el tratamiento. No importa cuan duro tu mamá y yo trabajáramos, aun no podíamos pagarlo, no conseguíamos el dinero, y ahí fue cuando una amiga mía apareció, ella pago por tu operación. Y como regreso… quiere que seas el esposo de su hijo"

"le debo mi vida" jaden susurro "padre… seria posible…¿si pudiera hablar con ella?

"creo que a ella le gustaría mucho jaden, aquí tienes su numero" el Sr. Yuki le dio un trozo de papel que estaba en su escritorio

"gracias papa, lamento haber estado molesto contigo, me explico sino hubiera sido tan obstinado y hubiera intentado escucharte o preguntarte entonces…"

"no jaden, no te disculpes" el Sr. Yuki dijo suavemente

--

Jaden y Alexis en el cuarto de jaden

Jaden miraba fijamente el papel no muy seguro de que hacer

"Dame el teléfono" Alexis tomo el teléfono y coloco el numero "aquí tienes" dijo al escuchar el pitido

"Gracias"

El teléfono sonó 5 veces antes de que alguien contestara

"hola" una femenina pero fuerte voz hablo

"hola" dijo jaden nervioso "soy jaden yuki, pronto su yerno

"OH jaden, ¿como haz estado?"

"mmm, bien gracias…"

"realmente quería hablar contigo"

"bueno, yo también"

"¿OH?"

"si…es sobre la cosa de la boda…"

"ya veo, mi hijo aun esta algo sorprendido por eso"

"¿p-podrías mover la fecha de la boda?" dijo jaden nerviosamente

"lo siento, no puedo hacer eso"

"no ahí ninguna otra forma, por favor me casare con tu hijo pero…"

"jaden entiende que no puedo cambiar la fecha de la boda, pero si ahí otra forma"

"por favor haré lo que sea"

"podríamos usar una boda firmada"

"¿una boda firmada?" Alexis se veía interesada en la conversación así que puso su oreja en el teléfono

"mandare un abogado, para que vaya a tu casa con los documentos…

Akaria no termino de hablar ya se escucho el grito de jesse que estaba peleando con su hermana yumi

"¿e-ese es el?"

"desafortunadamente si, esta aquí mismo, no se que esta haciendo"

Jaden solo se limito a responder con un "¡OH!"

"no te e visto en años, desde hace cuanto exactamente"

"casi toda mi vida… gracias por todo lo que hiciste estoy realmente muy agradecido por eso"

"¿tu padre te lo dijo, no?"

"Seh"

"no gracias a ti por casarte con mi hijo, digamos que el puede ser un poco gruñon algunas veces, pero por favor ven a visitarme de vez en cuando, tu padre me dijo que haz crecido como un muy guapo muchacho" jaden se sonrojo por el comentario

"YUMI, NO ESTOY JUGANDO" la voz de jesse se podía escuchar por el teléfono

"¡¡YYYUUUMMMIIII!!"

"lo siento cariño me debo ir, gracias por llamar"

"si fue muy agradable hablar contigo. Adiós" y con eso jaden colgó

"¿que dijo ella, que dijo ella?." Alexis chillaba

"¿alguna idea de que es una boda firmada ?"

"si es algo así como un contrato" Alexis paro para ver si jaden le estaba prestando atención "la pareja, tu y el, deben firmar ciertos papeles para confirmar que están casados"

"¿eso significa que no tengo que casarme de una vez?"

"no…pero…"

Ding Dong

"¡¡YA ABRO!!" jaden corrió por las escaleras para ir a abrir la puerta. El se encontró cara a cara con un joven de cabello blanco que parecía tener unos 25 años

"eres tu el Sr. Jaden yuki" pregunto el joven

"si, ¿y tu eres?"

"estoy aquí para entregarte los documentos para tu boda, la señora akaria me envió"

"¿Qué?"

Continuara…

Jeje, espero les guste , lo continuare cuando tenia 3 o 4 reviews, por fis ó.ò, me dicen que les gusto y que no les gusto


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Que

"¿Qué?" – pregunto jaden incrédulo frente al Joven de cabello blanco que tenía en frente

"Estoy seguro que la señora Akaria te aviso que me mandaría para el contrato de tu boda." Dijo mientras detallaba al castaño

"Oh… seguro…por favor pasa" – dijo con un goterón en su cabeza

_No bromeaba cuando dijo que enviaría a un abogado pronto_

"Gracias, por cierto mi nombre aster Phoenix" menciono al momento que se adentraba en el casa

"Mucho gusto Sr. Phoenix"

"Llámame aster"

"De acuerdo, puede sentarse" señalando un mueble en el cual Alexis se acababa de sentar "conoce a mi mejor amiga Alexis

"Mucho gusto en conocerte" hablo el peli plata

"Igualmente" en eso su celular sonó "disculpen" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo

"Así que lo papeles?"

"Oh si, son estos" colocando los documentos en una mesita frente al mueble.

_Ese tonto de jesse, tiene suerte… como siempre. _Pensó algo divertido

"Firma aquí… aquí y aquí y llena la ultima pagina"

"Tienes un lapicero que puedo usar" dijo jaden algo nervioso viendo como sentenciaba su destino. _Solo espero que no termine con un lunático_

"Seguro"

Jaden firmo su nombre en los diferentes lugares en que se le requerían y lleno la ultima hoja en una casi visible letra

"¿Eso es todo?" dio un suspiro, quizás si quemaba los papeles comenzando a mirar un encendedor que había cerca… no esa mujer le salvo la vida así que debía afrontarlo

"Si gracias por tu tiempo… ahora oficialmente estas casado, felicidades señor Anderson"

"Gracias" dijo con una falsa sonrisa, y después de eso astro se fue

"Bueno… veo aquí al nuevo señor Anderson" Alexis dijo desde atrás

"Si… ya está todo hecho" sus ojos se veían tristes y como no acababa de casarse con un desconocido pero mantenía una expresión serena

"Te ves muy calmado… después de casarte, o algo así" mostrándose algo preocupada, no vaya a ser que después a Jaden le dé un trauma

"Lo sé, solo intento estar llorando y molestarme con todos los demás" tratando de ver algo bueno esto pero siendo francos quien sabe si se caso con un anciano aunque la voz en el teléfono le decía que era de más o menos su edad

"Demasiado para la boda que planee" suspirando tristemente

"Qué? Hablas de tu boda _soñada_? La que tu planeaste cuando eras que, cinco?"

"Si ahora no podre diseñar el vestido de novias, y si fuera mujer con quien te casas tampoco" dijo con un aura triste

"De hecho te arruine el diseño cuando te dije que prefería a los hombres" mirándola con una gótica en su cabeza

"Eso no es cierto dijiste que eras bi"

"Tú nunca cambias Alexis" moviendo su cabeza en negación

"Lo sé" respondió feliz

"Oye te quieres quedar a dormir aquí, es algo tarde, y realmente no quiero que te vayas ahora, además ahora hay más pervertidos últimamente" y da una rápida mirada al reloj

"si pero que ahí… de ti" dándole una falsa mirada de desconfiada

"si claro, me conoces de toda mi vida"

"jeje, de acuerdo solo déjame llamar a mi madre y decirle que me quedare aquí" mostrando felicidad porque su amigo no estaba deprimido. Bueno no del todo

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mansión Anderson

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Que haces aquí Cyrus?" pregunto Jesse mirando detalladamente, no le agradaba mucho Cyrus siempre hacia lo que su madre le pidiera, por eso era el sobrino favorito de ella

"Tu madre me pidió que viniera a darte el contrato de matrimonio para que lo firmaras" dijo sin prestarle mucha atención aunque en el fondo algo tímido por la forma en que el otro siempre lo trataba pero se había acostumbrado

"Que quieres decir con eso de contrato de matrimonio?" alzando una ceja, oh dios que ya ni siquiera le decían que hacían

"Exactamente a como suena" Jesse lo miro de mala gana, dios no se había sentido tan humillado y tan molesto desde que le dijeron que se tenía que casar "si quieras preguntado a la Tía Akaria, ella sabe todo"

Jesse abrió lo suficiente para que primo entrara y cerrándola inmediatamente para ir corriendo a buscar a su madre

"Madre, porque Cyrus está aquí?"

"Oh, vino un poco temprano" dijo agradecida

"Madre que hace el aquí?!" pregunto mostrando un poco de la ira reprimida que tenia

"Tu querido esposo y yo acordamos que el matrimonio fuera por contrato, pero ahora mismo quiero que firmes ese contrato"

'_Oh así que han estado decidiendo esto sin mi huh?'_

Jesse bajo las escaleras y miro de mala gana a su tan amado primo.

"Así que donde tengo que firmar?"

"Necesito que firmes estas 3 páginas… y llenes esta de aquí."

Jesse escribió su firma en las páginas necesarias.

"Eso es todo?"

"Si, adiós fue agradable verte de nuevo tía Akaria"

"Hasta pronto cariño."

Jesse silenciosamente imito a Cyrus.

"Jesse te espero en mi oficina en media hora." Akaria ordeno

Jesse solamente cabeceó en afirmación.

--

9:30 pm-Habitación de Jaden

"Que estás viendo?" Dijo Alexis sentándose al otro de la cama

"Freaky Friday." Dijo sin ninguna expresión

"Así que, quién crees que sea… con quien te casaste?" intentaba tratar de no ser muy ruda, desde que firmo los papeles Jaden se veía muy pálido

"Realmente no solo se, supongo que lo averiguare pronto, eh."

Más pronto de lo que pensaba...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mansion Anderson

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_TOC, TOC!_

"Adelante,"

Jesse abrió la puerta y se acerco un poco

"Querías hablar conmigo, Madre?" estaba enojado, no era una sensación que no podía describir no solo lo obligo, sino que arreglo las cosas con su "esposo" para que fuera otro tipo de matrimonio, y el donde quedaba aunque pensándolo bien eso fue mejor.

"Si hijo toma asiento." Se sentó enfrente de su madre, quería gritarle miles de cosas pero solo la miro detalladamente, conocía a esta mujer toda su vida y aun no sabía como descifrar lo que ella quería a veces.

"Ahora que estas casado, Quisiera una reunión familiar en tu apartamento,"

"Porque en mi apartamento? Porque no aquí?" dios esta mujer lo iba a matar, no la entendía, sencillamente no podía, para él era como leer un idioma perdido

"Primero que nada no deseo este lugar, me parece algo exagerado este lugar para una reunión como esa, segundo quiero saber cómo estás viviendo."

"Okay..." que importaba, mientras no hicieran algún desastre en su apartamento no había problema

"Y también quería llamarlo y invitarlo a nuestra reunión." Le dijo dándole un papel con el numero de Jaden.

"Bien cuando nos vamos?"

"Esta misma noche así que ve a arreglar todo, y por cierto ya hable con tus hermanas ellas vendrán con nosotros."

Jesse solo resoplo quería descargarse contra algo y ahora tras de paso también iban sus hermanas

"Ellas son familia Jesse."

"Lo sé, lo sé."

_'Quiero matar a mi esposo ahora mismo__,' _Jesse empezó a masajearse las sienes, con un demonio si al menos aceptaran su opinión

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

1 Día después

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chazz y Mindy habían llegado a visitarlo

En la Cocina

"Bien… estas casado? Felicitaciones," Mindy dijo mientras empezaba a preparar café Jaden se veía muy decaído

"Gracias…pero no escuchado nada de él"

"Si…tu hermano me conto todo,"

"Me preguntaba cómo fue tu boda?"

"Fue el día mas especial de mi vida, el día que me case con tu hermano, Bailamos y nuestra luna de miel fue lo mejor"

Jaden resoplo. "Mi hermano? Estas segura de que no estabas borracha y quizá estaba todo borroso"

Mindy rio. "No, Recuerdo que estaba en perfecto estado." Mindy empezó a servir el café. "Bien ya termine."

"Wow, este es el mejor café que probado," Jaden empezó a beber mas, se sentía un poco mejor, sentía que se había descuidado y lo mejor era ver lo positivo quizás no era tan malo el haberse casado

"Bueno gracias, muchas gracias." Dijo Mindy en una voz estilo Elvis Presley, lo que hizo a Jaden reír. Y empezó a sonar el teléfono, Jaden corrió rápidamente a él.

"Hola,"

Silencio...

"Hola?" Jaden repitió de nuevo.

"Bien…como sea voy a colgar ahora-

"Detente!"

"Con quién hablo?"

"Jesse Anderson,"

"Acaso eres tu mi…"

Jesse rio suavemente "Si, soy tu esposo,"

El Corazón de jaden palpitaba tan rápido que por un momento pensó que se le iba a salir.

"Um…No esperaba que me llamaras," era increíble que su voz funcionara, su esposo lo había llamado, bueno tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo

"Uh, si…"

Y un extraño silencio fue lo único que siguió, pero jesse decidió cortarlo.

"Mi madre está organizando una reunión familiar en mi apartamento y quisiera invitar a tu familia, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir"

"Si seguro me gustaría ir. Me darías la dirección por favor?"

"Bien, tienes un lápiz y papel?"

"Espera…" Jaden aseguro el teléfono entre su cabeza y su hombro mientras agarraba un lápiz y papel.

"Ok estoy listo…."

Jesse le dio la fecha y la dirección.

"Entendiste donde te dije?"

"Si, gracias."

"No hay problema, te veo allá"

"Yup, adiós."

"Adiós." Jaden cortó

"Así que quien fue ese?" Mindy se acerco a Jaden si antes estaba pálido ahora se parecía a un papel.

"Mi esposo,"

"Ooh, Que te dijo?"

"El va a tener un cena familia el 23 de Abril y quiere que nuestra familia vaya"

"El 23 de Abril es en tres días, cierto?"

"Yup,"

"Oh cielos, Esta cena sí que va a ser espectacular" Mindy rio nerviosamente

"Por qué?" Jaden alzo una ceja tenía un mal presentimiento

"Porque chazz va a ir."

"Oh cierto…" Jaden lucia algo asustado

"No puedo garantizar que tu esposo salga bien en todo esto."

" Para serte honesto yo tampoco lo creo…" oh por dios ya se imaginaba que iba a pasar estaría en medio de una gran guerra, solo espera que toda saliera bien


	4. Chapter 4

MMMM bueno se que llevo sin publicar casi un año jeje pero fue que se me quemo mi computadora y perdi todo, jeje entonces hasta hace unas semanas fue que encontraron una forma de recuperar lo que he perdido, bueno lo siento y aqui tienen, los personajes de YGgx no son mios y espero les guste prometo que actualizare

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Día de la cena familiar

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Gracias por dejarme venir Jaden." Hablaba Alexis mientras le ponía maquillaje a Mindy

"No como crees, eres de la familia también." _Si claro, de todas formas se las hubiera arreglado para venir, además Mindy no dejaba de molestar_. Estaba a punto de decirlo pero al parecer Mindy leyó sus pensamientos y le mando una mirada fulminante que lo hizo parar _Bueno no esta de mas que una mujer me vista_

"Awwww, me siento tan querida." A Jaden le aparecieron un montos de gotas en la cabeza al ver todo la ropa, maquillaje, accesorios y varios cosas que desconocía, que había traído Alexis

Vestía con una camisa de seda purpura, unos jeans negros y zapatos del mismo color. Esperaba verse bien, Hey, no estaba feliz por haberse casado pero tampoco quería causar mal impresión

Alexis tenía una blusa blanca y unos jeans azules que resaltaban bien sus piernas con zapatos de tacones del mismo color. Se coloco una gargantilla que traía una hermosa piedra color zafiro.

Mindy estaba más que feliz se había probado casi toda la ropa que trajo Alexis pero se tuvo que quedar con una blusa verde con jeans blancos y zapatos de tacon de igual color muy similar a Alexis ya que Jaden se había quejado diciendo que no llevaran nada exagerado.

"!Estoy tan nervioso!" Jaden no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro

"!No!" Mindy rodo sus ojos. "Nunca lo habría adivinado al ver cómo te mueves de un lado a otro." Mindy le respondió sarcásticamente, normalmente no le hubiera respondido así pero… no la dejo usar los vestidos que Alexis había traído.

"Jaden, Pensé que no te importaría quien va a ser tu esposo." Le comento Alexis

"No lo hago, solo espero el gustarle a su familia, que pasa si no lo hago? Realmente siento que algo malo va a pasar."

"Oh cariño, siempre algo malo pasa cuando Chazz está cerca" Mindy bromeo de su esposo

Jaden no pudo evitar reírse

"No te preocupes, solo relájate actúa natural, créeme ellos te amaran."

"Gracias…"

"!!!JADEN, ALEXIS, MINDY DENSE PRISA O VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!!!" Chazz grito desde el piso de abajo.

"Enseguida!" Jaden grito de vuelta "De acuerdo vamos." Alexis y Mindy agarraron cada una mano de Jaden asegurándole el apoyo de ambas.

"Les tomo hora y media para _eso_" replico Chazz

"Si y te temo 10 minutos para eso y luces como un puercoespín!" Oh jaden sabia perfectamente que eso era lo que mas molestaba a Chazz

"En serio entonces porque no empezamos a hablar de ti"

"Cálmate un poco Jaden, tu nunca eres así" Murmuro para sí mismo, Alexis que lo había escuchado se dio cuenta de que Jaden estaba realmente asustado nunca lo había visto preocuparse mucho por lo que los demás pensaran, aunque pensándolo bien siempre quería agradarle a todo el mundo

"Está hablando consigo mismo es la prueba definitiva de que se está volviendo loco."

"Golpéalo" Escucho Jaden una voz dentro de su cabeza

Y eso hizo aquel fue el limite Jaden que golpeo a Chazz en el estomago para luego lanzarse sobre él y sentarse en su espalda dando la cara de Chazz contra el piso.

"!Quítenme a este demente de encima!" Grito Chazz mientras hacia su mayor esfuerzo por quitar a Jaden.

"!Bueno para la próxima aprende a cerrar tu boca y no terminar así!" grito de vuelta Jaden. Taro(padre de Jaden) y Mindy intentaban quitar a jaden pero este tenía sus piernas prensadas firmemente negándose totalmente a soltarlo. Alexis no podía parar de reír y su estomago le empezaba a doler.

"Jaden vamos a llegar tarde puedes terminar esto la próxima vez." El Sr. Yuki pidió.

"!Deberías de estar en prisión!, ¡¡¡Mejor aun que te metan en rehabilitación!!!"

"Cállate Chazz, tu empezaste esto" Mindy empezó a jalar con más fuerza a Jaden "Jaden por favor para." Mindy pidió con desesperación

"!Tienes suerte, solo porque siento pena de tu esposa!" Y finalmente Jaden dejo libre a Chazz.

"!Cállate, inútil!"

"Basta chazz, debemos irnos." Pidió el Sr. Yuki firmemente

"Está bien, está bien."

"!Deberías parar, el ha estado muy estresado!" le susurro Mindy preocupada. "Sabes que el jamás te hubiera respondido" Chazz la miro con comprensión, es cierto Jaden nunca había reaccionado de esa forma

"Bien parare, vamos de una buena vez"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En el Apartamento de Jesse

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Jaden trago saliva varias veces, antes de finalmente (después de 15 minutos) tocar la puerta, sorprendiéndose de ver a Zane.

"¿Zane qué haces aquí?"

"Eso debería preguntar yo...Oh espera, por favor dime que tú no eres el esposo de mi primo." Zane no pedía un no estaba ROGANDO un no.

"Si su nombre es Jesse Anderson, desafortunadamente si" declaro jaden

'_Señor ten piedad de su alma' _Zane pensó, aunque francamente en ningún momento mostro alguna señal de pensar aquello, por lo que Jaden (quien quería saber qué pensaría la otra familia) a pesar de conocer al joven delante de el por casi toda su vida, nunca había podido descifrar que pensaba el otro, y tomando en cuenta que estaba a punto de colapsar aquello no le ayudo en mucho

"Entren"

Todos los presentes en el cuarto voltearon a ver a los nuevos invitados.

"1…2…3…" Zane contaba

"Awwww! Me encantan." Yummie salto inmediatamente hacia Alexis y Jaden pinchando sus mejillas mientras Jazmín intentaba sacar a Jaden y Alexis de los brazos de Yummie.

"Alexis tengo miedo" Jaden le susurro.

"No eres el único."

"Descuiden chicos pronto se calmara" Les dijo Jazmín aunque realmente lo dudaba Yummie estaba demasiado emocionada lo que era igual al sufrimiento de alguien.

"¿Y bien quien es el esposo de mi hermano?"

"¡Y-Yo!" Jaden gimió, Yummie solo se me emociono aun más.

"¿Jazmín que haces aquí?" le pregunto Mindy mientras abrazaba a su amiga quien se había rendido de intentar el alejar a Yummie

"Soy amiga de la familia, pero nunca pensé que Jaden fuera ser el esposo"

"Akaria a pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos." Le saludo el Sr. Yuki

"Si" Akaria lo saludo con un abrazo y miro a chazz

"Recordaras a mi hijo, Chazz" Ella se limito a asentir "Si y ella es Mindy su esposa"

"Es un placer conocerte" Akaria le sonrió.

"Para mi también."

"!Ayúdenme!" escucharon el grito de Alexis

"¡¿Ayudarte?! Ayúdenme!" Jaden grito a la vez. Jesse que se encontraba en la seguridad de una esquina de la sala intento ver pero Yummie los movía de lado y lado y era difícil ver.

"Yummie détente necesitan respirar" Zane hablo calmadamente por lo cual recibió una mirada asesina de Alexis a la cual como a toda cosa no mostro emoción alguna

"¡Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo!" Yummie solo los abrazo más fuerte.

"¡Yummie!" Akaria le reclamo finalmente a su hija

"Lo siento mama." Jaden y Alexis al fin obtuvieron su preciado aire.

"¿Jesse ven a conocer a tu esposo?" Akaria llamo a su hijo

"Jaden conoce a Jesse, Jesse conoce a Jaden."

"¡TU!" Dijeron los 2 a la vez.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Exclamo Jesse totalmente sorprendió

"¡No puedes ser mi esposo!"

"La vida supongo. Y todavía me debes"

"Per…no…tu…puedes…¡NO!" Jaden parecía que estaba a punto de llorar "no puedo estar casado contigo"

"Um…estas bien, sabes puedo olvidar lo del café, fue algo tonto?" jesse rio nerviosamente

Jaden aun seguía con su trauma aunque solo lo miro desconfiadamente "fue tu culpa"

"… los 2 estábamos distraídos" replico Jesse al ver la falta de confianza, Jaden realmente vio que no había ningún motivo para seguir en esto, después de todo los 2 se iban a hundir en esto

Todo se calmo desde entonces, Jaden estaba haciendo… digamos buscando aire a causa de Yummie mientras Jazmín hacia lo posible para que esta se calmara, Alexis se las arreglo para escapar y se encontraba hablando con Zane, el Sr. Yuki hacia lo mismo con Akaria al igual que Chazz con Mindy quienes se divertían al ver los miserables intentos de Jaden por huir. Jesse por su parte sentado al lado de Zane no dejaba de sonreír y mirar a Jaden como un tonto. O mas bien decir miraba detalladamente su trasero que era va-va-va-VOOM. Si Jesse estaba feliz por eso pero lo que mas lo atrajo fueron sus ojos, 2 grandes almendras que estaban llenas de vida y emoción, definitivamente se iba a divertir bastante.

"Te costara trabajo hacer lo que estas pensado." Escucho a Alexis decir, haciéndolo saltar de su asiento

"No se de que estas hablando" negó rápidamente sonrojado, y moviendo sus manos en negación

"Si Alexis tiene razón, dudo que lo logres rápido" replico Zane obviamente ignorado como el otro negaba

"Pero ya dije que no es lo que creen" Alexis y Zane solo lo miraron "…quizá si lo estaba pensando…de acuerdo si lo estaba pensando, pero ¿Por qué dicen eso?"

"Porque jamás has conocido en tu vida alguien mas inocente y ingenuo en el mundo" le respondió Alexis

"Hubo un tiempo en que creíamos que era estúpido" Zane continuo

"…" Jesse realmente no supo que pensar, ¿inocente? ¿ingenuo? A esa edad, debia ser una broma

"Pronto lo veras"

--

"¿Así que como se conocieron?" Ya sentados en el comedor Akaria pregunto con curiosidad aunque realmente estaba asustada al ver como Jaden devoraba todo lo que estuviera a la vista y pudo notar como sus dos hijos se encontraban igual, sin embargo todo el resto se encontraba en normal estado, acostumbrados ya al apetito del castaño

"Bueno tu hijo accidentalmente tiro su café en mi y una cosa llevo a la otra." Respondió Jaden después de terminar con todos los camarones que estaban en la mesa. Y al ver la cara de la otra familia se percato de lo que había hecho "oh lo siento ¿querían?" solo negaron en silencio

"Jesse puede ser tan tonto." Exclamo Yummie, a lo que Jesse solo la miro indignado.

"Ustedes dos hacen una pareja tan adorable, ojala hubiera un forma de que tuviera nietos" Menciono Akaria tomando un pequeño trago de vino. Jaden y Jesse no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

"Así que Jaden ¿en que trabajas?" Yummie pregunto

"Soy modelo para Alexis"

"Wow…Debe ser grandioso trabajar con tu mejor amiga"

"Si…"

"Así que ¿eres la Jefa Alexis?"

"No…mi hermano, el es el dueño de Rhodes & co."

"Eso es genial"

El resto de la cena paso -gracias al cielo para Jaden- sin ningún otro comentario de Akaria y Jesse mirando de vez en cuando a Jaden.

"Yuki y yo tenemos un anuncio que dar, Yuki tienes el honor." Dijo Akaria como si estuviera apunto de dar la mejor noticia que pudo existir

"Jaden, Jesse, bueno debido a que ustedes no pudieron celebrar bien su boda, Akaria y yo reservamos su luna de miel en Miami, también elegimos un hotel cerca de la playa" Todos aplaudieron por la celebración de la pareja, excepto Zane que se mostraba indiferente, Jesse y Jaden, este ultimo solo miro a todos con confusión y pregunto

"¿Luna de miel?" Los Anderson miraron a Jaden extrañado mientras que lo demás lo miraron con indignación

"Claro, claro, algo tiene que celebrar ¿no?" Exclamo Yummie emocionada ante la idea

"…" Yummie se extraño ante la cara que puso

"Ya sabes pasar el fabuloso momento después de casarse con tu pareja"

"…"

"Para… consumir el matrimonio"

"…" Alexis al ver la cara de desesperación de de Yummie se acerco a su amigo y le susurro algo oído "ah es eso… ahora entiendo"

Nadie se percato de como Jaden empezó a temblar hasta que deslizo de su silla y colapso en el suelo

"¡¡¡JADEN!!!


End file.
